Aleph
Aleph is a Third Age prototype golem based on the designs of the ancient Alentian Empire. It was originally built in the Magestar but was later transferred to the city of Alent after Master Sydelius defected to the Magicracy of Alent and took the golem with him. Since then Aleph has been used as the template for producing Bets, or Golem 2.0 versions. Aleph has also been secretly used by the Totenkopfs and their Master Kamen Grimgaze for a much more sinister purpose after they managed to activate it. Biography Early Years Master Naberius and his protege Sydelius, along with a crew of engineers, worked with what was dubbed Project Aleph in the Magestar in Aison in the Third Age. The project's purpose was to build golems which had once been used in ancient times, activate them and use them for the Magestar. Distreyd Era A Voice from the Past The Magestar engineers ran into difficulties in 1000 AE because the ancient blueprints were difficult to realize with more limited Third Age technology compared to the more advanced First Age. Despite these setbacks, Naberius was intent on recreating the glory of a past age and have the first fully functioning golem prototype, Aleph. Master Zepar showed doubt towards this goal but Naberius assured him that their work would not be in vain. The project was abandoned due to the treachery of Grandmaster Vepar and the Clergy of Nergal during the Magestar Conspiracy which led to conflict among the masters who chose different sides while pursuing their own agendas. The Yamatian Invasion of Aison and the Great War that followed and cut Magestar's Mythril supply, which was needed for the construction of the golem, forced the mages who survived Vepar's reign of terror to focus on more immediate problems which Yamato Empire and the Clergy of Mardük were causing. New Parameters By the time the Great War ended in the Cataclysm, Magestar focused on fortifying the mage school. When the Magicracy of Alent rose in Libaterra, however, it attracted the attention of several mages who wanted to study without being confined by the rigid rules of the Magestar. One of these mages was Sydelius who chose to defect to Libaterra after talks with the Alentian councillor Richelieu and took Aleph and its blueprints with him without consulting with Naberius. However, unknown to Alentians, there were traitors within the Council of Mages. Councillor Drishnek and one of the councillors, who was actually Triune Vulture of the Dwarven Triad, were secretly collaborating and using the research on Aleph for their own ends while keeping Sydelius and the rest of the council in the dark. Drishnek's knowledge of ancient technology and forbidden magic allowed them to make progress on activating the prototype and keeping it stable. Both agents of the Triad and the Totenkopfs helped them in their efforts, using the underground catacombs of the city of Alent as a testing ground for Aleph. Godslayer Era Test Run Aleph, diguised as Kamen Grimgaze, met with Mordecai de Ardyn in the catacombs beneath Alent. Mordecai informed who he thought was the Master of the Totenkopfs that Councillor Harrad U'niviel and Dieter von Waldheim had infiltrated the catacombs and were headed towards the hideout. Aleph told him that Drishnek had already informed it about the issue and told Mordecai to let their newest accomplice Jonathan Ferron to prepare for disposing of the searchers. Aleph inquired about whether everything was ready to ambush Councillor Gweneth in Etheril as per the Triad and Totenkopfs' plan to use her capture to destabilize the Council of Mages from within. Mordecai told it that all that was needed was the Master's order to spring the trap, and Aleph ordered Mordecai to inform their agents in Etheril to do so. Mordecai left to carry out the order. Aleph's attempt at impersonating someone else had turned out to be flawless. The true Master, after learning of the successful test run from Drishnek, deemed Aleph ready for its true purpose. New Golems Several Alentian councillors, including Crowe Lley and Durin Halfstaff, saw how useful Sydelius's golem could be for the magicracy's long term goals. Using Alent's resources and the collective magic and engineering skills of several high-level mages, they managed to use the blueprints to create somewhat cruder versions of the Aleph prototype which worked adequately enough although the drawback was how much it cost to build them. Crowe ended up using some of these Bets, 2.0 version golems, to test Razravkar Dominus during a necromancy test. Aliases and Nicknames ; Aleph : A name given to the prototype golem. In the language of the Arcane it means 'first' and 'tamed', suitable for the first golem built in millennia. Appearance Aleph is as tall as an average human but has slightly more robust shape. It is full of wires and is encased in mythril which protects its insides. Personality and Traits Cold, calculating, obedient to its programming. If given enough data, it can pass off as another person by adapting the person's speech patterns and mannerisms in an almost scarily competent manner. Powers and Abilities Aleph's mythril encasing makes it nigh invulnerable to most spells and physical attacks. It is armed with what resembles Daventhalas de Mont Hault's Holy Shot which works as a substitute for casting spells, but it can also fight in melee if needed with its hits packing quite a punch. Relationships Kamen Grimgaze Aleph has successfully impersonated Kamen Grimgaze, Master of the Totenkopfs, and the Master sees such an ability, including Aleph's other functions, as useful. Naberius Naberius was more or less the 'father' of Alent, helping to make the first steps to bring the golem to life. It was thanks to him that Aleph looks the way it does. See also *Bet *Golem *Kamen Grimgaze *Naberius Category:Aison Category:Characters Category:Constructs Category:Magestar Category:Magicracy of Alent Category:Third Age Category:Totenkopfs